Problem: In 50 years, Ishaan will be 6 times as old as he is right now. How old is he right now?
Explanation: We can use the given information to write down an equation about Ishaan's age. Let Ishaan's age be $i$ In 50 years, he will be $i + 50$ years old. At that time, he will also be $6 i$ years old. Writing this information as an equation, we get: $i + 50 = 6 i$ Solving for $i$ , we get: $5 i = 50$ $i = 10$.